User talk:ChocoKat
Obviously it's a Mail Box. ! Welcome to my talk page. To send me an owl, please follow the followings: #Create your own section using Heading 2, which is " (your heading) " #Leave your message below the heading #Most importantly, please sign your post using 4''' tides (~~~~) or by clicking the signature button - or else I won't be able to know who you are. Thanks, have a nice day and bye! |time=07:46, December 31, 2013 (UTC)}} ---- Amanda Clarence Sorting Let me or any other admin know if you need some more help setting up! Welcome to our wiki :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 16:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Olivia Clarence Sorting --[[User:Peislandgal|'''Peislandgal]] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:36, August 3, 2013 (UTC) LumosMax Are me, Moon and Lilly supposed to answer requests to enter too? Kibethastarael (talk) 12:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I accepted to requests to join the band, Della Winters as the 2nd lead vocal, and Maria Young as bass guitarist, I'm also going to accept Nathan Simpson ~Kibeth~ 21:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come on? I'm lonely :P 10:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Damien and Clemence Sorting Both your characters have been denied as you must complete your one month stay here before creating more than two characters. After your one month, you can re-sumbit the forums and we will sort them! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 13:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) It is no problem. Just post on them after your month and they will be at the top of the list again, and I will check them :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:22, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RP I think that We should have it by the lake. Maybe your Slytherin and my Ravenclaw could be friends? Just thinking. Fun3n (talk) 18:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RP Can you reply to my post. Is your Slytherin Olivia? I put it as such. Edit her name if it's not Olivia. Fun3n (talk) 00:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yea! I posted too. Fun3n (talk) 00:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I posted several bubbles. Check it out. Fun3n (talk) 01:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can you start the RP? Fun3n (talk) 02:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can we continue tommorow? I'm going to bed. It's 10:22 PM in Miami, Florida. Fun3n (talk) 02:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Fun3n (talk) 18:05, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Choco? They removed our chat. Let's try again. Fun3n (talk) 00:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) K. Where do you want to go? Back to the Lake? I was going to edit my profile to say that Olivia is Amy's friend. Ok? Are you going to do the same? Fun3n (talk) 00:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you start wherever you want to post? Fun3n (talk) 00:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Amy Here! Anyway, I want to let you that Emma hired someone to get dirt on Olivia. Wanted to let you know. Fun3n (talk) 01:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm once again going to bed. See ya tommorow. Fun3n (talk) 02:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Here again! Let's roleplay. Want to come on chat? Fun3n (talk) 22:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you start the roleplay at the Hospital? Thanks.Fun3n (talk) 18:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Entrance Dungeon I forgot to include Carson's name in my post, my response has been there since. :/ Sorry I didn't notice that. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Where've you been? I've been online later than usual, because I've got guests, sorry :P Flying Lessons? My character Leia is trying to be friends with Olivia, meet me at Flying Lessons... Maybe.. Anna Black (talk) 05:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Posted backAnna Black (talk) 05:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Where? They can't go to their dorm, and I don't know many locations...Anna Black (talk) 05:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) here? or here? Anna Black (talk) 06:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) It's late where I live and my mother is yelling at me to go to sleep, so can you meet me there tomorrow? I'd love to do it now, but I can't. I love Olivia, though! Anna Black (talk) 06:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I stretched my hours..... meet you there! Anna Black (talk) 06:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Would you like to RP at the Storage Room. Leia is already there, so she could meet Olivia there. Maybe an add on to the RP during Flying Class? Anna Black (talk) 18:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) or dungeon cupboard since people are RPing in the storage room... Anna Black (talk) 18:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Leia is at the Ground Floor Storage Room Anna Black (talk) 22:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC) i'll post first.. posted Sorry that I didn't post until now.... Anna Black (talk) 19:04, August 13, 2013 (UTC) posted Anna Black (talk) 02:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Posted, sorry it took so long, my computer was taken away last night and I just recently got it back. Anna Black (talk) 20:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Posted! Anna Black (talk) 04:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, my internet isn't working properly. Won't be able to RP. Sorry again. LittleRedCrazyHood 05:04, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Can ya come on chat? Fun3n (talk) 02:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Viaduct Courtyard Sascha, Amanda and Anna. Kirá (talk) 13:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) K? Thanx. Bai! The Twins' Sortings Clement's a Ravenclaw while Damien's a Gryffindor. Congrats! I wasn't sure if you wanted them in the same house, but if you do, then just owl me. Also, leave a message on my talk page if you need any help! LittleRedCrazyHood 14:44, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: The Twins' Sortings I'm fine with the twins being in different house. Thanks for sorting them:) [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 01:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Um hey Kat I was wondering if one of your male chars could date a one of my new charies? Vegivampa (talk) 02:00, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Char pages Just wanted to say how much I adore the transparent stuff on your character pages! They look great, nice job :) better than mine haha xD InSpeck -message- 16:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Char Pages Thank you. I've spent a lot of time on it. Yours look brill too - I think it's much more difficult to PS the background away with a person in the picture:D [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 01:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Um Hello! Can you chat with me? Fun3n (talk) 03:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Um I'd love to but just I've got to go out in 10 minutes and the chat thing doesn't function well when I'm using my phone. Maybe next time? [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 03:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Re:Um That's ok. Maybe tomorrow, then. Is that alright?Fun3n (talk) 03:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hopefully yes :D School starts tomorrow :S --[[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 03:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Choco Hey, friend. Can we do the RP at the Lake? You can start. Fun3n (talk) 22:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Sure! Who and who? xd I'm on my way to school :$ [[User:ChocoKat|'ChocoKat']] 23:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Kat! I can't come online while you're on in the weekdays anymore, because school's started D: I'll try to come on in the weekend though 15:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Gabrielle Clarence's Sorting Congrats! She's been approved and sorted into Slytherin. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 06:04, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Kat If your online PWEASE come on chat *puppy dog eyes* ~Kibeth~ 11:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) 1st Year Defense Against the Dark Arts Exam Your character, Olivia Clarence, has received an Outstanding in her Exam for the topic of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well done! Night! OK, Kat! Sorry I went off chat, my laptop was being mean... Anyway, I hope you sleep well. Night! Even though it'll probably be morning when you read this :D. Ruddy isn't he? 16:20, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Serena and Crystalean I just decided I want to call you Kitty. I won't if you don't like it. AnyHoo! ... Porticus Circumscriptus, you have an RP with Cynderheart here. Please let me know if you are done with it. Also, I know it has been a while, but, I archive Carson and Olivia from the Entrance Dungeon. It was a really cute RP I think you should re-read it. You don't have to, I did. XD If you want, I think they should run into each other over the summer at Florean's. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 07:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Car and Oli XP They can run into each other at Florean's anytime. If you wanted it to be "over summer" we would have to wait a couple days, I think the last week of Hogwarts is this week? But, I am not sure. We could always say, for this RP that it is summer and start right away. Let me know, I don't mind either way. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 05:09, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hai, if you're on, come on chat now please thx 17:20, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Florean's Sure, I'll go first. Aww. (sadface) I hope you do well on your exam. You have been crazy active, it is going to be weird when you take your mini break. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:58, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Jared Ryder's Sorting He's been approved and sorted into Hufflepuff! :) Congrats! LittleRedCrazyHood 02:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Interview I am so sorry! Please post in Tanis Nyt's Office, I will create a section just for Jared's interview. Kirá (talk) 10:40, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Serena and Kris's accomodations During the summers, Serena would be living at Magus Diataeum with Kris, right? I'm go to assume so. Shall I add her name somewhere on the page? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 22:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Harry and Gabrielle Do you want them to have a relationship? JacktheCat (talk) 12:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Slytherin Co-Captain The Slytherin Quidditch team is really REALLY short on members (We need 3 more for a full team). If you are interested I would like you to be Co-Captain with User:Yugimuto1 - Anastasia Giry. If you are not interested and just want to play as Seeker, please let me know. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 09:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Sozzy! I have a mountain of homework, plus this wiki, plus writing three books at one time ^.^ I've been busy ~Kibeth~ 16:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kat! Hey Kat! I'm wondering if we can RP Tino and Amanda sometime anywhere? Thanks! "McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman" 19:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine! Hey, Kat. Just letting you know, I'm fine. I got my laptop taken away from me for a bit since mothers are evil, anyway, if you do see me go for days on end, don't worry, if it's intentional, then I'll post a blog about it or something. Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 22:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Auror Missions I am working on Auror Missions, please bear with me I will have them set up soon. Jared is able to participate if and when you can. Kirá (talk) 08:26, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Serena and Nym Viper? Unless Serena and Aharon Cornelis sounds better to you. I only have two students to choose from at the moment. Either way, why I would I turn down an RP? - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 22:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) New Message I'm sorry. I didn't see your message until you linked me to it. Could you leave a new message at the bottom of my talk page the next time? That way I am sure NOT to miss it. :D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 00:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Clement is now a beater, please post in the locker rooms asap ~Kibeth~ 22:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) OWL HEY KAT Hey Kat Just returning your message you ssent me. I have already set up the location and I posted on it just so you know where we are going to do it. Post whenever you have time. Bye :D Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 12:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Daily_Prophet/Managers_Office#Gabrielle Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 02:26, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Categories ChocoKat, while it's fine to create categories for families, and areas with lots of subareas like buildings, please don't do it for individual characters. We have a 'minimum three unrelated pages' policy for category making. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 08:28, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Talk Bubbles You literally have the prettiest talk bubbles ever. Can I use them? It's totally fine if you say no. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 04:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) RP, perhaps? How about a Rin and Xochimilco RP in North Side Diagon Alley? Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 02:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Could I borrow your WB for use on Rin? I like to keep Rin and Xochimilco with a similar bubble :) Just because he knows it... Doesn't mean he uses it. :P And he isn't going to know the blood statuses of the class. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 12:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Choco! I'm baaack! Haven't seen you around the wiki lately. Please drop bye if you want to chat or roleplay.Fun3n (talk) 23:50, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey, Kat, would you like to go on chat? [http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe STUPEFY!]Oh sorry, I missed 11:38, January 8, 2014 (UTC) LumosMax Bea and I were talking about the band on chat, and we think we should probably try and get it running again. Thoughts? 20:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Gabrielle? Kat! Sorry for bothering you, but perhaps you could try to hold on to Gabrielle Clarence for a while? I want to adopt her, but I can't really have any more characters for a while, so yeah. Sophia McLaren - ~ Ex-Slytherin Quidditch Beater, Professor of Herbology, Auror 23:39, January 12, 2014 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! Gabrielle Hey, Choconando! Hope everything's going well. I saw Gabrielle Clarence was up for adoption and I cried a bit because the page is so nice, so I now ask for your permission if I can adopt her. She'll be in good hands, and the page won't be touched until it has to. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” Hey Choco I know you will be back around the end of April, and I can't wait to see you. I got a question on ask.fm and it made me start thinking about the people I really miss on DARP. I haven't seen you in ages, and despite knowing I will soon, I wanted to drop by and say hey. I hope everything's okay your way, and hope to see you back here soon. YOU'RE BACK *HYPERVENTILATES* YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK OHMYGOSH I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK THIS IS WONDERFUL I HAVE ANOTHER UTC+8 TIMEZONE BUDDY. LittleRedCrazyHood 23:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RP? Choco, I was wondering if you wanted to RP? I had started one in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom if you want to join it, I really need someone to RP with. Font What is the name of the font you used for Amanda's signature? 22:40, May 13, 2014 (UTC) BRON AND SERENA MUST MEET YASSS OK SO I THOUGHT UP SOMETHING THEY'RE GETTING DRUNK RIGHT NOW IN THE LIVING ROOM OF THE APARTMENT SO THEN THEY FALL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH SNUGGLING TOGETHER AND THEN SERENA WALKS IN AND IS LIKE BOOM KRIS HAS A GIRL OVER. WHAT DO YOU THINK. Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:20, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Sister-In-Law How you first met her will be a great story to tell at their wedding. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:23, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Chat My chat is glitching out terribly - I'm still here =D But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 06:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :^ It's me too. Still here! Lissy (Owl Me!) 06:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: It's working now! ::: But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice, and this is not Wonderland. 06:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) The chat stopped working ;-; Arkin I would like to take Jared Ryder Can i adopt him? Captain<Pikachu 05:38, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Character Hi, so I know I'm making your character's mum but I always feel inconfident making family characters in case I mess up something, so as I know nothing about her daughter's relationship with her, or her husband personally, could you give me some sort of guidelines? Cheers. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 17:27, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Chef Brody I've wirtten that Brody has several jobs in various kitchens part time. I'd love him to be an actual Chef. Thank you! (and Liss). Belle Linda 04:44, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure! You want I should post first as Brody? Belle Linda 04:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Job Applicant Are you still looking for people to work at La Lune Bleue? If so Nikki Roberts would be interested. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 12:19, June 14, 2014 (UTC) The bar might be a little more suited for her, but she would be willing to work at either. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 12:29, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Either or! Whichever you need more of currently or as you see fit :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 19:45, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Wonderful! Thank you! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 01:25, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I would love too. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 01:33, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Two steps ahead of you, I just posted :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 01:41, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Silvia's Job I think I will have her in Law, actually, but perhaps in part time at the Ministry, in an office in Magical Law Enforcement. I just looked at Savannah's page and I want to go by what it says, so...yeah! “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 19:26, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Chef recommendation I know this took forever, but I kept forgetting to respond to you by owl. We should have definitely skipped the meeting the chef part. I was looking at the restaurant right now, I would have posted I have to ask you something first. Which did you want to go with for the continuation Brody getting the job or Brody's first day. Belle Linda 08:46, June 21, 2014 (UTC) RP Hey, your turn on our RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:43, June 23, 2014 (UTC) April & Harlan rp? I know we talked about it, and I should be have some free time, so I'll try to be more active. Soooo, what do you say? 18:22, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : OMG, I'm totally sorry! I got you and Kenzie mixed up! (hug) --Chrys Savannah's bubble Since I know from other places that Sakura's bubble is OK, it seems to me there is something 'oversized' about Savannah's, given that we cannot fit the usual number of bubbles onto an Archive page, or even half the usual number. Please can you ask Red or Rabbitty, or anyone who is good with code, to have a look at it. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 05:50, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Image Deletion This is a notice that in a short time, I will be going through your files and tagging all your unused files for deletion. You still have at least one day more to go through your files and add your user category and put Category:Unused Not Deleted1 on the unused files you do want and Category:Candidates for deletion on the files you don't want. If you do this, please notify me on my talk page and I will not delete the ones you have tagged accordingly. Otherwise, you will soon receive another notification on my talk page with a list of files I have tagged for deletion, and you will have two weeks to respond before deletion. I will have limited internet access until Tuesday, so you have until at least then to go through your images before me, and I would truly appreciate it if you did so! :) ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 00:56, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Band? Hey Kat! I saw the LumosMax (Hogwarts Pop Band) page, and I was wondering if that was still on for this school year. If so, I'd love to sign Thomas Hayden up for drums, if that position is available. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 00:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Xochimilco? Chat Are you having problems with chat right now? ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 14:47, August 2, 2014 (UTC) We could use IRC. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 14:59, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat We're on chatzy in case you wanna come on. Darp chat is being evil. -R.A.B. 15:57, August 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: We really need to come up with a name We do :P any ideas? 09:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I added Flynn Matthews, and Tris's Emory to Template:Firsties. I put a stock name "Aevitas" meaning Generation / era - for the name just as a filler - it's by no means official but if you like it we can leave it. Team Slytherin - Chaser Firsties Hi Kat! I was wondering if you could link me that Firsties page again. I'm sorry to nag, but I can't find it! :( Rvt205 (talk) 13:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Invitation Invitation Plans Hi Choco, I wanted you to know that I have the dates for the Christmas Party. It will be takng place August 24th to the 30th and it will be hosted in the Ministry Ballroom. Now that you know the location this would be a perfect oppurtunity to have your characters RSVP and if they have already have then you are ahead of the game Have a good day, PrincessTris (talk) 12:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) LumosMax Invitation OWL Silvia Hey, am I still alright to make Silvia? I know I was meant to be, but then stuff happened. -.- but I'd still be glad to. “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 20:25, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prophet - Issue 9 delivery The Daily Prophet has just released Issue 9! Please be sure to comment in the bottom of the blog, RPing your chars' reactions to the article within the issue. Thanks, and enjoy! ~ Colin 687 23:32, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Posted at the Leaky Cauldrom :D 20:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) My use of punctuation Kat, when my chars speak, it's in inverted commas "..". Anything which describes actions and thoughts is surrounded by * ...*. :D Alex Jiskran 07:05, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Aevitas Hey could you add Winston to the Relationships page on the Aevitas template, I don't know enough about coding to do that yet. I took care of the photo that I can do. Leave a message on my talk page if you could Thanks, Well wishes... I haven't seen you around lately, and I miss you. Hope all is well! The course of true love never did run smooth 04:53, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Frame Hi Kat, I was just wondering: do you know about Frame? -R.A.B. 14:21, October 6, 2014 (UTC) : Just wondering, cause Nayden's page has 3-sides glow. -R.A.B. 15:39, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:33, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Model Hai! I found out you were using Lilly Collins as a model and was wondering if you could share the model wiv me? Pleaaaaaase? Missing you! Hey, Kat! I really miss you, friend! It's been too long since I have seen you on here! Hope everythings okay, and I hope you'll be returning soon! :) Missing DARP's Kat! Note: While I don't like owling somebody several times on their talk page so it looks like I am stalking them, I did it with Fairy when she was gone, and I fully intend to do it for you. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Kat, I really miss you! You need to come back to DARP, at least to say hey! I hope you're doing well in life, and that your absence from DARP is only because you're on a once-of-a-lifetime trip, or your on an adventure somewhere, and not something bad. Either way, no that you're missed by many of us here! Word Bubble Code Hallo! I sort of copy/pasted your WB code and edited a tiny portion of it. Ck advised that I send you the owl. Namely the "Message Me" button link, because I'm a little uhhh whatdoyoucallit obsessed with linking things to different places? I guess? Is there a term for that? I'm terribly sorry for doing so without permission, and I'll delete it if prompted to do so. >.< Have a nice day! Happy New Year Happy New Year, Choco! I miss you! I hope everything is going well in the real world. :P Re: Immasosorry I still get email notifications from DARP to remind me that there's still a home for me when the ails of life hit too hard. When I saw I had a message from you, I was beyond thrilled. Miss you lots but glad that real life is treating you well, as busy as you may be. I can completely relate. School, work, and family are all so time consuming and I miss the weeks-on-end where I would spend every free minute (albeit a lot back then) on DARP. I never imagined that I'd look back so fondly on my internet days and remember so many friends, memories, and learning experiences (the progression in my grammar from when I started to when I ended DARP was actually mind-blowing lol). However, at least for me, I feel I've told the stories I wished to tell and DARP has served its purpose for me. I attempted - several times - to get back into it and finally realized it won't be the same. But it doesn't need to be. Regardless, I'll always check my notifications to look out for messages. If somehow my messages to you in your absence didn't sufficiently convey it, I am really quite fond of you! :P Wish you every well in life, my friend! And happy 20th anniversary of Harry Potter!